


No More Harry Potter For Stiles

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: In which Derek doesn't want Stiles to read Harry Potter because it makes him cry, every time.





	No More Harry Potter For Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Derek won't let Stiles read Harry Potter because it makes him cry" found here http://thesterekpromptsite.tumblr.com/post/125833373298/derek-wont-let-stiles-read-harry-potter-because#notes  
> Short I know but I wrote this at like 3 a.m. because I saw the prompt and it just wouldn't leave me be. Any mistakes are my own.

Over the past few months Stiles had started spending more and more time at Derek’s loft, to the point where he was there practically every day. Usually he did homework or research if it was needed, but some days he’d pull out one of the Harry Potter books and just read. Which wasn’t a problem. Derek loves Harry Potter, he’s a proud Hufflepuff. The problem is that Stiles always cries when he’s reading the books. And that just won’t do. 

“You’re not reading Harry Potter, Stiles. Especially not Deathly Hallows. It _always_ makes you cry.”

Stiles startles, looking up from where he’d just taken his copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows out of his bag. “Because it’s sad, Derek! Fred dies! And George is left without his twin! Of course I’m going to cry!” In fact, Stiles is tearing up just thinking about it. Fred deserved better.

From his spot leaning against the counter, Derek fights back a smile. He understands and agrees. Stiles just doesn’t need to know that. At least not yet. “Yes, but you already know what happens so I don’t see why you cry every time.”

“Just because I know what happens doesn’t make it any less sad!” Stiles is about to work up to another Harry Potter rant when he notices Derek smiling at him “What? What are you smiling at?”

Derek shakes his head, still smiling “You. You’re adorable when you get all worked up about Harry Potter.”

“I’m not adorable.” Stiles narrows his eyes “Wait. Did you get me all worked up on purpose?”

Derek looks away, blushing “Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Stiles gets up from his spot at the table and walks over to Derek, ducking his head to get a better look at Derek’s face “You’re blushing! You totally did it on purpose!” Stiles pauses, tilting his head in thought. He thinks he knows why but he still has to ask, just to be sure “Why though?”

Derek finally looks up at him, deciding just to be honest. “Because I like it when you get passionate about the things that interest you. Your whole face lights up and you smell happy. I like it when you smell happy.”

Stiles smiles “When I smell happy in general or when it’s because of you that I smell happy?”

“Both. But especially the second one.”

Stiles steps closer to Derek, bringing them chest to chest “Do I smell happy now?” Derek nods “Do you know what would make me even happier?”

“What?”

Stiles grins, deciding to take a chance “If you kissed me.”

So Derek does. Now when Stiles reads Harry Potter Derek reads it with him and sometimes they read it to each other. Derek laughs when Stiles tries and fails to do the voices, while Stiles is impressed but not surprised how well Derek can impersonate Professor Snape. When Stiles cries, or goes on a rant about the fate of the characters Derek is right there with him, nodding and offering his own thoughts. For Derek’s birthday Stiles buys Derek a Hufflepuff scarf to go with Stiles’ own Ravenclaw one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
